Kingom Hearts 2
by Cloud-123
Summary: Ansem's Report said he cloned the Heartless... But then, who created them? A Final Fantasy 8 Kingdom Hearts crossover. Takes place after Sora defeated Ansem.


**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 8 crossover. It takes place after Sora beat Ansem. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this.**

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been chasing after Pluto for some time now. It was getting tiring. 

"Pluto!" Donald yelled for the hundredth time. "Get back here!"

Surprisingly, the corn yellow dog implied, trotting to Goofy and dropping the envelope at his feet. Goofy took the envelope in his hands, only to find it was covered in dog slobber.

"Gross," was Sora's comment. Goofy opened the envelope and took out the letter, handing the envelope to Donald, who dropped it with distaste.

"Read it," Sora demanded, hoping Riku and King Mickey were alright. Goofy read out loud:

'Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy,

We need you to return to Destiny Islands. The Door to the Light is there. Go through it. We need your help on the world that you end up in.

Micky'

"How are we supposed to get to Destiny Islands?" Sora asked.

"Maybe Cid can find it for us," Donald said, referring to the forty-three year old pilot.

Pluto suddenly took off, running along the path. "Wait!" Donald yelled.

"Come on!" Sora yelled, running after Pluto.

Donald and Goofy followed Sora. They had been running for a while when the weather changed. Black clouds hung low in the sky, and soon, it began to rain.

"Great." Sora muttered, shivering slightly. He could no longer see Pluto because of the fog and rain. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Just keep following the path, I guess," Donald said, stepping into a puddle accidentally.

Sora trudged along, shivering. Questions ran through his mind. Was Kairi safe? What happened to Riku and King Micky? Were Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie at Destiny Islands? Would this path ever end?

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Sora saw a light ahead.

"You guys! There's a light! Come on!" Sora said, breaking into a run. Donald and Goofy followed him, Donald tripping over something in the process.

"Hey, look at this," Donald called, holding up the object. Sora and Goofy came to look. It was a star, very similar to Kairi's lucky charm, except it was red and black.

"It looks like the Oathkeeper," Goofy commented, taking it in his hands.

Sora allowed the Keyblade to appear, taking off the Ultimate Keychain and replacing it with the red and black version of Kairi's lucky charm. The Oathkeeper appeared, but in red and black.

"Weird," Sora said, swinging it around. "It feels just like the Oathkeeper."

"Hyuck! I wonder what it was doing in the middle of the path?" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"There's no point worrying about it now," Sora said, replacing the Ultimate Keychain and letting the Keyblade disappear. He pocketed the charm. "Let's go see what the light is."

They continued walking in through the rain and fog towards the light, the light getting brighter as they got closer.

Pretty soon, Sora could see what was making the light. It was the door from his dream and the one from the End of the World.

"Hey! It's that door again!" Donald said, examining the handles.

"Hyuck! Sure is!" Goofy said.

"Let's go!" Donald quaked.

Sora pulled open the door and they stepped through it, bright light engulfing them.

* * *

Leon frowned at the open book on his desk, reading a passage. It was Ansem's Diary. After Sora had disappeared after defeating Ansem, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith had settled in Hollow Bastion, hoping to make the place just like it was before Malificent took over. Leon had browsed through the library, and had come up with this book. 

Ansem's Diary explained how Ansem had cloned the Heartless, and studied them. But, then who created the Heartless in the first place?

"Hey Squall," Cloud said, sticking his head in the room.

"It's Leon," Leon said absentmindedly, still reading the diary.

"Whatever. Anyway, some guy wants to see you. He's in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay," Leon answered, shutting the book. He stepped out of his small room and set off for the Entrance Hall. His room was located in the library, a secret door under the stairs lead to it. It had a bathroom, and a small kitchen in it. Kind of like the dorms in Balamb Garden. Leon entered the Entrance Hall and walked down the stairs. A cloaked man stood, waiting for him.

"Squall Leonheart," the man said, in a familiar voice.

"Yeah. Now who are you and what do you want?" Leon asked, studying the stranger. He kept one hand on the handle of his gunblade, which was in it's sheath at his side.

"Long time no see," the man said, leaning casually against the wall. "I need your help. So let's go."

"Who are you?" Leon asked, suspiciously.

"Awwwww, you don't recognize me. I'm hurt," the man answered. Even though Leon couldn't see his face because of a hood, he could tell that the man was smirking.

"Who are you!" Leon demanded.

"Ok fine, I'll show you," The man pulled back his hood. Leon stared at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"Ok, reunion's over. Let's go," the man said. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar across the bridge of his nose running in the opposite direction of Leon's.

"It can't be," Leon said firmly. "He died over six years ago."

The man smirked. "Ok, then. Ask me any question that only I'd know."

"Fine. What kind of fire spell did you use on me while we were training?"

"Tch. That's easy. A firaga spell," The man answered, smirking.

Leon stared at him. Maybe he was real...no. It was impossible.

"How...?" was all Leon managed out.

The man smirked. "I knew you'd believe me eventually."

"Seifer? What's going on?" Leon demanded.

* * *

**AN: Well, now you know. The guy is Seifer. Also, I need to know what Squall's home planet (Final Fantasy 8) is called. I don't know, so help me out here. If no one knows what it's called, then I'll make it up. See ya next time! R&R!**


End file.
